gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Town
Ghost Town is the fourth chapter of the third act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough New enemies: *Former New weapons: *Vulcan Cannon You start off at Mercy. There is no one there, but there is a good amount of ammo nearby. Keep proceeding through the area, and as you look around off at the distance, you can see Char. As you get deeper into the small town, there will be explosives on the Imulsion pipes. Disable the explosives quickly, or they will blow up and kill you. There are three sets of explosives around the city, and you'll be notified when you get near one. As you disable the explosives, you see a Stranded run out, so you need to pursue him. At one point while pursuing him, check a building you pass through for some COG Tags. When you tell him to stop, he tells you that there is a grevious danger and he tells you not to mess with him, and runs into the sewers. Pursue him into the sewers, and when you find him again, he's dead. You can pick up the Hammerburst if you want to. After going deeper into the sewer complex, a cutscene ensues, with a Stranded woman crying. As you get near, she screams, and you'll notice that the humans have also turned Lambent. Clear the sewers carefully, as a large swarm of Formers will attempt to kill you at this point. Afterwards, you will reach a point where you need to pull the ramp down. The sewer pipe nearby (opposite of the wooden ramp) is where all the Formers will attack while you are doing this. Once the ramp is lowered, go up the ladder and you'll be at the town center. As you get near the blocked church, another Stranded comes out and will try to get ladders down to get you up. He tells you to grab the two Vulcan Cannons down at the entrance. Pick them up (not needed if you think you can get through without them), and the AI's will also pick them up. Fight off a large number of Formers and then the Stranded man will give you ladders to climb up. As you get near the sick Stranded, a Former breaks out from the window and kills both of the Stranded. There's several containers with Retro Lancers and Hammerbursts, and you'll need to break through the large numbers of Formers to get back to the start point. Collectibles *Panicked Note: After the scene with the crazy guy, head down the stairs instead of going out to the street. It will be at the far end of that level next to a Scorcher. *Recovered Cog Tags #10: After cutting your way into the boarded up store, head into the back room to find the Crimson Omen. Follow the counter around to a back-alley. The tags are around the corner on a body. *Message: After holding off the Formers with the Stranded, climb the ladders and head left down the hallway.